Stormy Nights
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Yugi is scared of thunder so who does he run to for help against the storm outside his window? His protector of course! The one and only Yami! FLAMERS ARE TO BEWARE OF YUGI'S COUSIN, AMANDA... aka ME!


YGO - YGO

One Saturday night, little Yugi Muto was fast asleep in his room at the Kame Game Shop when something woke him up with a start. He woke up, screaming, when he heard thunder go off outside his window. He panted and stayed in his bed, frozen, before another flash of lightning went off followed by a another clap of thunder. He screamed again, then he heard a knock on his door.

"Yugi?" Came the deep voice of the Pharaoh through the door.

"Y-yes?" He answered, still a little shaky.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to come in?"

"No, no, no. I'll be alright. The thunder just shocked me is all."

"Well... alright, but if you need me I'm just down the hall, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. See you in the morning, Yugi. Good night."

"Good night, Pharaoh." Yugi said before hearing Yami's footsteps going down the hallway. He laid back down and tried to fall back asleep, but it was useless; the thunder refused to let Yugi sleep that night. Not to mention that Yugi was afraid of thunder. He finally got out of bed and exited his room to go down the hall and knock on Yami's door.

"Coming." Yami said, and a second later, the door opened to reveal the Pharaoh standing there wearing cotton blue pajamas. "Yugi? What's the matter?"

"Pharaoh... I'm scared. I know it's a little childish to be afraid of little storms like this, but I am, and I can't fall back asleep if I'm scared."

"Come in, Aibou." Yami said as he stepped aside to let Yugi into the room.

Once Yugi was inside, Yami shut the door, and went over to sit on the bed, motioning for Yugi to do the same. Yugi sat on the bed next to his dark half and started talking.

"Pharaoh... will you let me sleep in here tonight? I mean... I know that you need your sleep, but I can't sleep alone and I thought you'd be the best person that I could come to."

"Of course you can sleep in here, Yugi. I'd do anything to see you sleep again, if that's what you want. I'll dig out the sleeping bag from the closet."

"But... that's only supposed to be used for camping."

"I think Grampa will understand that we needed it for tonight." Yami said as he got the sleeping bag out of the closet and helped Yugi open it up so he could get in. Then, he zipped it back up for him, making sure that Yugi's skin wasn't caught in the process. _'It would be a shame for one mark to be made on that perfect skin of his.'_ Yami thought, then realized what he was thinking. _'Where in the world did __**that**__ idea come from? Well, I can't exactly disagree with it though. He does have perfectly unflawed skin. Like a soft feather. ...Okay! I'm going nuts! This is my aibou I'm talking about here!'_

"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, realizing that he hadn't done anything for a minute.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Yugi." Yami said as he stood up and went back over to his bed.

"What were you thinking about? I know that face. It's the face you make whenever you're in deep thought about something." Yugi said.

"I was just thinking about something. It's nothing you have to concern yourself with. Try to get some sleep, okay, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"You too."

"I will." Yami said as he got under the covers of his bed, turned the lamp off, and went to sleep.

-- 10 minutes later --

Yami had just fallen asleep when he got shaken awake by someone, who was also whispering his name. He turned around to see Yugi with his hand on his shoulder, and was shaking him, lightly.

"Yugi... what's wrong now?"

"I still can't sleep, Pharaoh. I tried and I couldn't do it."

"So, what do you want me to do now?"

"Can I sleep in the bed with you?"

"I got a better idea. How about you take the bed, and I'll take the sleeping bag."

"No. Yami please. The point is I can't sleep in this weather without knowing that you're protecting me."

"Yugi, I'll always protect you from anything. You **know** that, but I don't think you understand that I don't have to be **right** next to you to do it." Yami said, showing his obvious tiredness through his voice.

"Please, Pharaoh! I'll try my best to not keep you up! I know you need your sleep. So-" Yugi was cut off when Yami grabbed him around the waist and pulled him under the covers.

"I'm too tired to try and argue with you, Yugi. So, if you want to sleep in the same bed for reassurance, then fine." Yami said, and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Pharaoh. I'm in your debt."

"No, you're not. You deserve this kind of thing, Yugi."

"Deserve it? How do I deserve it? What did I do to deserve such protection?"

"You do plenty."

"Oh yeah... name some things I've done to deserve you watching over me?"

"Um... well, someone needs to make sure that no one hurts you because if anyone did... trust me... they'd feel what **true** pain is like."

Yugi giggled and blushed slightly, remembering just how far his Pharaoh was willing to go to protect him. "I don't really see how that answers my question at all, but thank you anyway."

"Do you wanna know the answer?"

"No. I'm good with what you gave me. I don't need to know **why** you protect me. I just need to be reassured sometimes that you're always **willing** to do it."

"Why wouldn't I be willing?"

"I thought you were tired."

"Well, this conversation has woken me up some. So, tell me."

"I don't know. Maybe because sometimes we can get into fights, and-"

"Yugi... just because we get into fights, that doesn't mean that I'll ever stop feeling what I do for you. That doesn't mean that I'll ever stop loving you."

"L-loving me? Y-you **love** me?"

"Yes."

"Like... **real** love?"

"Yes."

"...How can you say that so... **openly**?"

"Do you want me to take it back and pretend this never happened?"

"No, no, no!" Yugi said, quickly. "It's not that I don't like the idea of you loving me. It's just that... it was rather... I mean it's... I want to say that... aw! What the hell?" Yugi said before practically flinging himself on Yami and kissing him, passionately.

_/Aibou, I admire your courage to kiss me like this, but I think you could of done it without the swears./_ Yami thought through his and Yugi's mind link as they continued kissing.

_/Sorry... I just wanted to kiss you so badly, and I wanted to tell you before I did, but I couldn't find the right words. So, things just happened the way that they did./_ Yugi thought back.

_/I know, Yugi, but I still think the swears should be left out. Save language like that for Marik, Bakura, and Kiaba to use./_

_/I love you, Yami!/_ Yugi said, trying to cover it up.

_/I love you too, Yugi./_ Yami replied, playing along.

Then, they **finally** broke for air and looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"When you said you wanted to sleep in the same bed, you meant you actually wanted to cuddle, right?" Yami asked, and Yugi giggled.

"Yep."

"Well, next time, you don't even have to ask. The next time you wanna cuddle, just come in here and start cuddling." Yami said, and felt Yugi lay down next to him and wrap his arms around his neck again. "What's this?"

"You said: "The next time you wanna cuddle, just come in here and start cuddling." So, that's what I'm doing."

Yami chuckled. "Good night, Aibou."

"Good night... koi." Yugi said before they both fell asleep. The storm outside being completely forgotten.

YGO - YGO

Okay, Okay! I know it sucked... **big** time! But I tried my best! It's 11:30 at night anyway, and I should be in bed right now, but I wanted to finish this! That may be a reason why this sucks so badly, but please don't hate me!

_**REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES!**_


End file.
